The Moments In Between
by LadyLynxMoon
Summary: Have you ever wondered how characters felt, what they were doing in the moments not "seen"? Placed between SM: Crystal episodes "Serenity-Princess" and "Moon", a one-shot account of how Usagi handles waking up as Serenity and with Mamoru being taken.


**The Moments In-Between **

_**Author's Notes/Disclaimer:** Sailor Moon and it's characters are property of Naoko Takeuchi. _

_This is the first time I've written a fanfic piece in... well over 6 years. This is, in fact, the first time I've written something concrete in I don't know how long. As I watched the episodes of SM: Crystal, I wondered how the moments in-between "scenes" went. What the characters thought, felt. I had a passing thought of making this a series, but for now, it is a stand alone, one-shot piece. Taking place right after Usagi wakes up as Serenity, and Mamoru is taken by the Dark Kingdom. _

_Please, constructive criticism- not flames? No one actually learns from flames._

_Thank you, and I hope you enjoy._

Usagi Tsukino.

Daughter.

Sister.

Student.

Sailor Moon.

And now, _Princess Serenity_.

Usagi groaned softy in frustration and sadness as she had a moment of suddenly rare peace walking home from school. She didn't know where the other girls and Luna where, nor at the moment did she really care. She was only in freshman year! How had so much happened in such a short time? When did her live get so twisted around… and why could no one understand that she was doing the best she could with everything that was going on, with all the secrets she had to keep? Usagi hadn't spoken to Naru in days, or was it weeks? She obviously couldn't turn around to her best friend or family and tell them 'Surprise! I'm out fighting crime every night!' They would think she was crazy- and maybe she was. But she also knew she couldn't tell them because she could not bear the thought of putting her family and friends in danger- It was bad enough she had awoken the other scouts and put them in constant danger. Usagi couldn't afford to lose anyone else.

No one seemed to realize what was going on in Usagi's mind. She was very good at keeping up the bubbly, air-headed act even on the worst of days. Why bring someone else down when she could make them smile when they're in pain or sad? Her family wouldn't understand- they already couldn't understand how all of a sudden she was such a bad student, let alone sleeping so much and her sudden demand to keep a stray cat. She hadn't always been- for a long while, Usagi had actually maintained an A average in school and was a decent student. She truly was a "normal" girl for a while- she went out with friends, did her homework and paid attention in school. Once puberty hit, everything seemed to change. Out of nowhere, she was always hungry- almost ravenously so. Food was placed before her and gone in the blink of an eye. She began becoming more tired and unable to focus, falling asleep at school and missing important class work. Her grades slipped from a A to failing marks almost every time, causing Usagi to do her best to shrug it off and think she was just going through a phase- she would study harder. And once Luna came along and woke up Sailor Moon, being tired didn't even begin to cover it. Failing tests at school became just one of many worries, studying was pushed to the side in lieu of training and strengthening herself. Now it was saving the world taking utmost importance, followed by finding the Princess…

…Who turned out to be none other than her.

Usagi paused for a moment, taking stock in where she was located- she was so deep in her thoughts she had forgotten to pay attention to where she was walking. It appeared her body was on autopilot and she was already home. Quickly making her way inside, she called a greeting to her mother before disappearing into her room to avoid any unwanted questions. Shedding her school clothes, Usagi shrugged into anything she had lying about that was comfortable and curled up on her bed, staring out the window at the darkening evening sky.

Who would have ever thought she was the Princess they had all been searching for? Clumsy, crybaby Usagi who couldn't go a day without a milkshake and arcade games? How could she possibly be a Sailor Scout, let alone the Princess and guardian of the most powerful crystal in the universe? But no, it was true- the floodgates had opened in her memories, leaving her breathless and more often than not in tears.

_Endymion.._

Her heart clenched painfully. Oh, how she remembered him. She remembered everything- from the moment they met until _that_ moment. Usagi felt the tears pricking at the corner of her eyes. _Mamoru_.. How could she not know? How could she not see the similarities before? Tuxedo Mask and those cool, deep, assessing blue eyes? Those eyes that had glared at her for the past few months, that stupid smirk that had tormented her? Why did it have to be now? Why, when they were just seeing who each other was behind the masks- did they have to be ripped apart again?

_Why did it have to happen right when she was beginning to fall in love with him all over again?_

Oh, if she had not woken up as Serenity, Usagi never would have admitted it to herself, let alone anyone else. But now, what did it matter?

Tears slowly made trials down her cheeks. _'Oh, Endymion…. Where are you? Are you hurt? Are you okay? Please, come back to me, Endymion…' _Usagi thought, staring at the stars in a silent plea.

The address of Mamoru as Endymion gave her pause. Usagi bit her lip, looking down at her hands. Who was she? Was she Serenity? Or was she Usagi? Ever since she had the Crystal come out of her body as a tear and her memories come back, she could feel herself changing- inside and out. Her hair was the most visible change- instead of the pale golden color she was used to, it now shimmered with strands of silver. Not to mention it seemed to have grown over night, now almost falling to her feet. Her body felt alien to her- no longer the comfortable skin she once wore. Thankfully, again, no one noticed or looked too close because outwardly, Usagi made sure to smile and act like nothing was wrong.

"No, no." Usagi shook her head. Too many thoughts were crowding her mind at once. She couldn't seem to break free of this never ending cycle of the past few days. Something had to give. Much more of this and she would break… But she couldn't. Usagi had to be strong for the girls- Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako… She couldn't let them down now.. Too much depended upon her.

A heavy sigh release, Usagi slumped. Couldn't she just go back to being a "normal" girl? This was too much- how could she keep going on like this? Watching the other scouts, her friends, get hit and knocked down again and again was enough as it was but to watch Mamoru be struck and not wake up…. All because he was saving her. Why oh why couldn't he have listened and let her be the one to protect him, rescue him, for once?

More tears streamed down her face, flowing freely now. Usagi gave in to them, trying to wash the nightmare that plagued her every night and waking hour from her mind with no avail.

A gentle knock at her door and the soft call of "Usagi?" had her furiously scrubbing her face to try and hide the incriminating tears. Her door opened to show the four girls and feline she had brought into this battle- her friends, guardians and mentors in another life.

"Ami… Rei… Makoto…Minako…Luna…" Usagi was unsure of what to say to them. The girls stared at her for a moment in shock, noticing the changes in her body and hair. Luna was the first to react, jumping out of Ami's arms and over to Usagi, nudging her arm with a purr. Usagi automatically began to pet her as the girls gathered around.

"Your hair, it's gotten so long." Ami commented.

Minako gave her a slight grin, automatically reaching to take care of her princess. "Well, as Serenity, your hair was pretty long. I'd say as your memories woke up, your body did, too."

With those words, all of Usagi's fears came to the forefront, as did her nightmares of Mamoru being killed. She broke down, all the words tumbling out of her as well as another flood of tears. The girls managed to piece together her train of thoughts from scattered phrases between hiccups. "Mamo-chan… Have to save him…Don't know what to do anymore… Not a princess… "

All the girls started at once, trying to encourage the their princess and the one who had bonded them all together but it was Rei who spoke the words that struck the chord within her.

"You're right. You're not the princess. You don't need to walk the same path as her. You were reborn as you for a reason."

The other girls took up the call and agreed, pointing out it didn't matter if it was the past or present- she was still their friend and they would do anything for her.

Usagi looked at each of them and saw them as they truly were- pure, honest, amazing women. It was an honor to have them as friends and at her side.

It was Luna who broke the silence this time, bringing them to a surprised halt.

"Let's go to the Moon."


End file.
